


The Hunter and the Hunted (12)

by BlakRabbit



Series: Banana Fish: Side A [12]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakRabbit/pseuds/BlakRabbit
Summary: Is Ash Lynx the predator? Or the prey?





	1. The Cage

When Ash returns to his hideout his guys were busy cleaning up the mess from being ransacked. Ash walks in to find the place back to the way it was with Alex walking up to meet him. Alex gives Ash a status on the injured; Kong seems to be fine with just a bump on the head and Bones had a few cuts but those were things first aid was able to fix.

"Does the computer still work? I'm gonna need it in the morning" asked Ash.

Alex replies, "Yup. We got it up and running. Internet and everything."

Ash throws his bloodied jacket on the bed, "Good." Ash plops his tired body on the bed as well; not even wanting to take a shower to clean himself off just yet. Alex hesitates to ask Ash anything else unless he's spoken to; seeing Ash with that much blood all over him took him back from a few years ago when Ash killed 4 people and was sent to Juvenile detention. However, not saying anything was making Ash nervous so Ash decides to break the silence, "Got anything else for me, Alex?"

Alex is startled, "Uh, no, nothing. I was actually gonna ask you the same question." Alex chuckles to lighten the mood. Thankfully, Ash chuckles with him.

"If you can read my mind then you know I need to shit, shower, and sleep. I'll see you at sunrise."

"Gotcha, Boss" Alex leaves Ash to his privacy with a smile on his face knowing there's still a bit of Ash left somewhere in that weary body that laid lifelessly on that bed. Alex closes the door behind him.

Now Ash is alone. By himself. All he could hear was his breathing while he was staring at the ceiling. It bothered him that he couldn't hear Eiji breathing beside him. He dozes off and goes to sleep.

...

......

.........

Ash wakes up to see Eiji standing in front of him with his always bright smile on his face. Ash reaches out to him and hugs him tightly saying, "I thought I lost you, Eiji." Suddenly, the most bone-chilling sound of loud gunshots is heard behind Eiji as he falls to his knees looking at Ash with frightened eyes. As tears start to form in both Ash and Eiji's eyes Ash finds Eiji's blood on his hands and looks to see Marvin and Arthur with gun at the ready aimed at Ash. Marvin and Arthur both fire their guns at Ash with the ear-splitting death knell of Ash's fate sung by their bullets until suddenly...

.........

......

...

Ash wakes up to see no one was around. He was by himself as he was before and it was still night time. He breathes in deeply knowing what he saw was just a dream. He heads to the bathroom to go take a shower to clean all of the blood off of him. After his shower, he looks in the mirror to keep what's left of his sanity, and then he proceeds to wash his face. As he looks back up again to the mirror he sees Eiji behind him with his always bright smile on his face.

"Don't worry, Ash, you'll find me."

Ash quickly turns to look behind him and Eiji is gone. Ash realizes he's now seeing things unclearly, and leaves the bathroom. He walks into the kitchen thinking that maybe a drink of water would help wake him up. He opens the fridge to look for the water jug, but ends up finding the left over natto Eiji had eaten from a few nights ago. Ash tries to shake off the uneasy feelings he has for losing Eiji by grabbing the found water jug and taking a drink from it. He goes to put the jug back into the fridge and hears Eiji from behind the fridge door.

"I believe in you, Ash."

Ash pops up from the fridge door and sees that Eiji is nowhere to be found once more. Frustrated, Ash slams the fridge door and goes back to sit in his bed hugging his pillow. After awhile, he looks over to see an empty bed where Eiji slept. He slowly walks over to sleep in Eiji's bed in hopes he gets comfort from where the only innocent being in his life gets his peaceful rest. Ash starts to doze off, but hears Eiji yet again from behind him...

"Ash?"

"For fuck's sake let me sleep, Eiji."

"I'm not Eiji." Ash starts to feel a cold chill shivering throughout his body as he immediately recognizes that voice and turns to find that he is looking at himself with a knife at Eiji's throat. The other Ash licks Eiji's face as a taunt as Eiji tries to wriggle away from him to get to Ash. All Ash could do was stare petrified at the imagery he's seeing; he tries to reach out with one hand to Eiji and sees that blood has appeared out of nowhere on his hands. Ash looks again at the Other Ash to see him covering Eiji's mouth as he slices Eiji's throat open and muffles his screams. 

In shock, Ash leaps out of the bed and yells, "EIJI!" as he wakes up to see the sunrise. He was by himself as he was before, still in his own bed, had not taken a shower and he breathes in deeply knowing what he saw was just a dream.

Alex hears Ash shout and hurries to his side, "Boss? Are you alright?"

"Fuck if I know, Alex. I had a rough sleep, man. I need coffee."

"OK, Boss."

Alex goes to make coffee for Ash in the kitchen while Ash feels through his pockets, pulls out the two photos of Rolando and Jamie, and sits them on the table. Ash goes off to take a shower. When Ash is done with his shower, he sits at the computer, and Alex hands him a cup of coffee.

Alex asks, "Did you want any sugar?"

"Nah, I need it black like Shorter's pubic hairs."

"You've seen his pubes, man?"

"I mean, we were cellmates in juvie. After awhile you start to see some crazy shit." Ash takes a sip of his really strong coffee; at least the taste assured him he wasn't dreaming. Alex diverts his attention to the photos on the table.

One photo showed Eiji unconscious held by a muscular, tanned, Hispanic man that looked to be in his 30s, chiseled face, wavy jet black hair, and had a serpent tattoo on his left forearm; Alex turned the photo over and it read "Rolando". The other photo showed what appeared to be Eiji's feet which were held by a slim, petite white man who appeared to be in his 20s, delicate features, dirty blonde hair that was in a pony tail, with smooth pale skin; this photo read "Jamie" on the back.

Alex was curious, "So these are the guys that knocked out Kong, injured Bones, and took Eiji?"

"Yeah, and I need them found. I don't want them dead yet; I need them followed. I need to know where they go on the regular. If there's any dirt on 'em I need that info, too; even better if you can eavesdrop on any conversations. Get the best guys that can do the job; they need to be flies on the wall. Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good. Tell the rest of the guys to go about their routine. Report back to me of any updates."

Alex heads out to get some guys to follow Rolando and Jamie, and Ash gets on the computer to hack into databases to get more info on them. Ash finds both of these guys were ex-military and both were in the same unit for a brief time. A few hours pass by and Alex comes back with an update.

"Ash, a couple of the guys found something on Rolando and Jamie."

"Bring 'em in." Ash continues to type on his keyboard.

Two members of his crew come up to him waiting for orders. Ash, with a satisfying grin on his face, "So what's the word?" He gestures for one of them to come closer as he typed one handed for a brief moment.

One of them comes close to Ash, "Well, we both overheard their convo with their friends."

"What did they say? Whisper it to me."

The loyal henchman whispered in Ash's ear, and Ash looked very pleased of this news and stops typing. Ash starts to giggle at the turn of events this has turned into. Ash orders the other henchman to come closer.

"This news is so good I need to hear it a second time. Whisper in my ear what they said." Ash was trying to make sure both of their stories added up. Indeed, the stories were the same, but of course said differently. The hunt for Rolando and Jamie just got a ton easier for Ash with this information.

"Did you overhear of when they were going to be out tomorrow tonight?" asked Ash.

Both henchmen said in unison, "9pm sharp, Boss."

"Perfect. You both can leave now. Alex, pay 'em in full plus a 50 for doing a good job. When you're done with them stick around the hideout tonight. I'm gonna try and get some sleep this time." Alex leads them out, pays them, and closes the door behind him.

Ash turns off the computer, lies in bed, and smiles knowing that he will definitely get some sleep tonight. What is going to happen tomorrow night will be easy work for this Lynx.


	2. The Horizon

"Aww fuck yeah... harder, Shorter!"

Shorter grabs your hips tighter as he begins to thrust himself into you more intensely as you are straddled on top of him in the "Cowgirl position". The sweat from your body makes Shorter use his fingernails to keep his grip; his fingernails digging into you makes you want more of his cock inside you.

"Damn, Lotus, any harder and we're gonna break the bed" Shorter says in-between thrusts.

"I need a new bed anyways. Fuck, you feel so good!"

You and Shorter are getting close to orgasm so he increases in speed and loudness as he moans and pants uncontrollably. Out of nowhere Shorter's phone starts to ring, and breaks the concentration for the both of you.

You whine, "Don't answer it, Shorter."

He looks over to the night stand to see who is calling him, "Shit, it's Ash, I gotta pick it up, Baby." Shorter stops thrusting and answers his phone while you are still straddled on top of him with a mild frown on your face.

"Morning, Ash, you caught me at a bad time, man."

"I always catch you at a bad time. What're you doing anyways?"

"Fuckin'."

Ash chuckles, "Now what kind of friend would I be if I didn't get in the way of you fuckin'?"

"A good one" Shorter replies jokingly.

Ash still amused light-heartedly says, "Shuuut uup, anyways, I got somethin' to tell you..."

You hop off of Shorter and go into the kitchen to get something to drink. It seems like the conversation is going to last longer than you thought. Shorter sits upright in the bed as he continues to talk with Ash. Ash had woken up early, and came over to your neighborhood to meet up with Shorter as he had some more information for him about the guys that had abducted Eiji.

Shorter says, "Alright, alright, give me 15 minutes."

"I'll give you 2 minutes tops." Ash starts laughing at his own joke.

"Ha Ha Ha! Fuck you! See you in 15." Shorter hangs up the phone and calls you back, "Gotta meet Ash downstairs. We got 15 minutes, Babe."

"We can finish what we started in 1" You say jokingly. Shorter feeling attacked from too many sides says with a high-pitched voice, "ONE?!"

You giggle, "Aww, I'm just kidding, My Dragon..." You kiss his soft and squishy nose, "...Let's hurry and get our quickie in before you gotta go to work."

"YOU AND ASH ARE UN-FUCKIN'-BELIEVEABLE THIS MORNING!"

\---------------------------

Ash is hanging out a few feet away from your apartment building waiting for Shorter. He takes a puff from his cigarette and checking the news on his phone, and he hears Shorter coming out of the building. Shorter sees Ash and they both go into a nearby alley where they won't be bothered.

"That was less than 15 minutes" Ash says with a smirk on his face.

"...but it was more than 2; Shorter 1, Ash 0."

"Wiseass. Anyways, I got somethin' from the photos."

"Oh yeah?"

Ash takes out the 2 photos from earlier, "Rolando Cortez and Jamie Kitt. Both were former members of the US military, but were dishonorably discharged for Adultery and are now hired mercenaries more than likely hired by Dino...and that's not all."

"Not all, huh?"

Ash takes a puff of his cigarette, "Their dishonorable discharge of adultery was because they were caught fuckin' each other, but they were legally married to their spouses. These two just so happen to be lovers. I got a tip that these love birds will be at a big party at the hottest gay bar in Manhattan tonight."

"Shit, this seems right up your alley. You're gonna lure 'em out and get info outta 'em?"

"That's the plan...but..." Ash moves closer to Shorter, "...I'm gonna need some help. I know you never liked me manipulating people, but this is the only way to get to Eiji. Also, you're the only one I can trust with this. We might have to get down and dirty with these guys; I understand if this makes you uncomfortable and I'm not gonna force you, but I would greatly appreciate it and will return the favor if you help me out."

Ash and Shorter both stare at each other; Ash waiting for Shorter's answer and Shorter wondering how intense tonight will get for the both of them. Shorter knows he doesn't want Ash to go alone looking for Eiji, and you will not be able to help in this situation at all. His wounds have healed enough for him to go out and fight if needed. Shorter had already made up his mind before Ash said anything to him, "Like I said before I'm with you 'til the end. We gotta get Eiji back and this seems like an opportunity." Ash and Shorter share a smile and their friendly handshake.

Shorter suggests, "Since the big shebang is tonight we still have some time to kill. You wanna come up? Lotus is making some blueberry pancakes for breakfast! It would make her happy to see you."

"Hell yeah! That sounds good! Those 2 minutes made her day, huh?" Ash starts to chuckle again as they start to walk back to your apartment.

"It was more than 2, and she's making blueberry pancakes to make me feel better. You both won't stop fuckin' with me; apparently it's 'fuck with Shorter Wong day', but that's okay...I'm still the biggest badass in Chinatown and loved by all."

Ash says with a genuine tone, "That you are, Shorter. No question there."


	3. In the Jungle

The evening has arrived, the moon is full, and New York has brought its most wicked citizens out of the wood work for a night of debauchery and perversion. In the hottest gay bar in Manhattan, Avenue 6-9, a black light event is about to start; at this moment the lights in the club are still lit with the house white lights until 9pm. Ash and Shorter enter in with their fake IDs, and all eyes are on them the instant they walk in.

Ash was wearing a fit black tank top that had "Come and get me" painted crudely on the front with white paint, torn jeans, and his usual red high top Converse shoes; on his face had "Beauty" painted in green under his right eye. Shorter was wearing a fit white tank top that had an Eastern dragon painted in black on the front, torn black jeans, and his usual white/red Jordans; on his face had "The Beast" painted in purple under his left eye.

To make their "relationship" convincing they walked in with Shorter wrapping his right arm around Ash's neck as Ash played with Shorter's fingers surveying his environment. There were so many men gazing at the American beauty, but Ash completely ignores their eye contact. Some men tried to cleverly graze Ash's waist, and Ash pushes their hands away as they force their way through the crowds of people. They manage to find a booth that could fit more than 2 people and chill out where they can observe everyone including the entrance to see when Rolando and Jamie come in if they haven't already. Since they came to the event early they killed time with a bit of conversation...

"Shorter, humor me, have you been to a gay bar before?" Ash asked as he sips his drink.

"Yup!"

Ash stops drinking due to the unexpected answer, "You have?"

"18th birthday...me and some of the guys."

"I'm listening" Ash is intrigued at the story he's about to hear.

"You know what happens when there's fresh meat around, people just come up to you to say 'hi'."

"Yeah...just to say 'hi'..." Then Ash says under his breath while he drinks, "...to your ass."

"...and they would give me drinks under the table. I wasn't gonna refuse free booze so I kept drinkin' em and they kept givin' em to me. Nothin' really happened; they were all actually quite nice."

"Lucky you. So nobody once tried to kiss you?"

"Well..."

"Well?"

"There was this one guy..."

"Yeah?"

"He tried, but he didn't get too far. He puked on me and that ended the night."

Ash was disgusted, "Jesus, rainbow play much?"

Shorter says in confusion, "Huh? Rainbow play?"

"Never mind." Ash quickly drops the upcoming convo about certain fetishes. Ash takes a lemon Starburst out of his pocket and eats it. He scoots over closer to Shorter and continues the chat...

"You know, Shorter, now that I think of it. There's something that's always been in the back of my head."

"What's up?"

"When we were in Juvie you never gave me a clear answer if you were into guys...Are you?" Ash looks into Shorter's sunglasses, but then sees a familiar face behind Shorter in the crowd that just came into his vision as they walked into the club, "...Aw, Shit! We got company." Unfortunately, Ash's eyes met with Ricardo's, one of the most annoying guys he's met in Juvie; One night of sex with Ash and Ricardo has been fixated with the blonde ever since. Ricardo makes his way towards Shorter and Ash.

Shorter looks behind him to also see Ricardo and grimaces, "Fuck me running! I thought he was locked up for a while."

"So did I. This got a fuckton more bothersome. Shit. Leave it to me, and follow my lead."

"Whatever you say."

Ash then puts his left leg over Shorter's right leg to make it look like they're intimate. Shorter puts his arm over Ash's leg as he follows Ash's direction. Ricardo walks up to their table and is standing in front of Ash. He couldn't believe that he is able to see Ash again; he marvels at Ash's shining blonde hair, his green eyes that look like galaxies unexplored, his soft lips that hide a tongue that feels like velvet, his firm yet delicate body that has legs for days, and his smooth, milky white pale skin that shows any and every mark made on him whether it be bite marks or otherwise.

Ricardo says, "Well, well, well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

"Dick hard-o...a sight for sore eyes indeed. When did you get out? I thought you were put away for good."

"Just got out for good behavior a few weeks ago. I wanted to take in the nightlife and as my luck would have it I bump into the most precious gem in this club. To be honest, seeing you makes me wanna do bad things." He stares at Ash ravenously.

"What can I say; I bring out the worst in everyone."

Ricardo then stares at Shorter who is also staring back. Shorter had a rather annoyed look on his face.

"Shorter?"

"Ricardo?"

Ricardo looks at how Ash and Shorter are sitting and notice their legs intertwined and Shorter rubbing Ash's leg intimately, "You both are fuckin' now?"

Ash interjects, "He's protecting me tonight."

"From who?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Ash is trying to keep an eye on the club entrance, but Ricardo purposely moves in the way of Ash's eyesight and blocks his vision. Ash rolls his eyes at Ricardo being an annoying pest, and gives attention to Ricardo.

"You know I want you, Ash. At least give me a little taste tonight. Whaddya say?" Ricardo says in a serious tone.

Ash really needs to see the entrance to the club so in order to get Ricardo out of the way he gives into his begging, "Say 'please'."

"Pretty please?"

"Well...since you asked nicely. Just a taste." Ash spreads his legs wider and let's Ricardo get closer to him. Ricardo eagerly gets up close to Ash and they kiss passionately. While kissing Ash continues to look at the club entrance. Ricardo comes up for air and looks into Ash's eyes, "Damn, it's been so long, Gatito!"

"You missed me, Papi?"

Ricardo growls, "More than you know."

Ricardo starts to lick and kiss Ash's neck and pulls Ash's waist towards him; with Ricardo out of the way Ash keeps watching the entrance while Shorter has been watching the rest of the club floor this whole time. Then, Ash sees what he's been waiting for; Rolando and Jamie walk into the club talking and meeting with friends. Ash taps Shorter on the shoulder and directs his eyes to them; Shorter looks at them then looks back at Ash as confirmation. Now that the target has been sighted Ash needs to get rid of Ricardo.

"Time's up, Ricky. Get up."

Ricardo does not want to leave Ash, "Come on, Ash. Don't you wanna go all the way tonight?"

Ash starts to call Shorter for protection, and Ricardo quickly responds, "Alright, alright...I can take a hint." Ricardo starts to separate from Ash and attempts to beg once more, "Maybe later tonight?"

"Not tonight. Not any other night. Please don't ask anymore, Ricardo."

"Tease" Ricardo says with an upset frown. He gets up and walks away from the booth looking back to see if Ash was looking at him, but to his disappointment, Ash was looking elsewhere. He walks over to the bar to have some drinks to help ease his rejection.

Shorter didn't like the way Ash handled Ricardo. That rejection could make or break this entire operation. As he was about to say something Ash already knew what his friend was thinking, "I know what you're about to say, Shorter. Just keep your eye on the prize."

Ash and Shorter, having spotted Rolando and Jamie, are keeping an eye on them watching for the right time to take action. Rolando and Jamie were at the bar getting intimate and talking to each other until one of Jamie's favorite songs is heard, and Jamie heads over to the dance floor while Rolando stays at the bar spectating. Ash takes this moment to get to Jamie first; Ash says to Shorter, "It's show time."

As Ash gets up from the booth to head to the dance floor Shorter grabs Ash by the wrist and says, "I'm gettin' an uneasy feeling, Ash."

Ash replies to comfort Shorter, "This is gonna be a cakewalk..." He gets closer to Shorter where they're face to face, "...I promise. Do you trust me?"

Shorter hesitates, but responds, "Yeah."

"Then watch me work..." Ash kisses Shorter softly; Shorter is feeling more relaxed from feeling Ash's warm tongue in his mouth while tasting the pleasant flavor of the lemon Starburst he had eaten a while ago. "We can do this, Shorter. For Eiji."

Shorter replies in confidence, "For Eiji." Shorter let's Ash go, and Ash walks with a hunter's stride towards his prey.

Jamie is having the time of life dancing to his favorite song on the very crowded dance floor, but the crowd became non-existent when he sees the most beautiful creature he has ever seen in his life from across the floor. Among a crowd of dancers silently stood a tall, athletic, bleach blonde Adonis staring straight into Jamie's eyes. Jamie was captivated; so captivated that all of his senses, except for his sight, had fallen away.

Ash starts to sway his hips with subtlety as he keeps his eyes on Jamie; he knows he has him where he wants him. Ash starts to feel the music and begins to dance like a free-spirit; keeping his eyes on him Ash starts to lift his tank top showing his soft, pale figure with the house lights catching the contours of his abs.

It's 9pm, and the house lights are turned off making it pitch black for a few seconds; the crowd goes crazy waiting for the party to finally begin. The black lights turn the entire club into a dark world filled with fluorescent beings wreaking havoc in their hedonistic antics. When Jamie's eyes adjust to the black light he realizes that the blonde from before has now appeared right in front of him.

Ash's eyes in the black light are now more sinister as he's wearing fluorescent green contacts making his eyes glow as he stares with lust into Jamie's eyes. The rhythm of the music ramps up into a steady pulse, and Ash wraps Jamie in his arms and starts to grind on him. As the crowd kept getting bigger and more intimate the temperature started to also rise making everyone sweat with the music thumping like a beating heart. Ash smiles at Jamie to lighten the mood as he moves some of Jamie's hair from his face to behind his ear and traces his jaw line with his fingers.

Jamie smiles back at the mysterious blonde that has taking a liking to him. The way he moves, the intensity of his stare, the smoothness and wetness of his skin, and the loudness of the music sends Jamie into a trance as he is more than happy to be caught in this whirlwind of ecstasy. Jamie starts to feel hands from under his shirt followed by fingernails gently grazing his back making him moaning for more. Jamie returns the favor by putting one hand under his dance partner's shirt, caressing his abs, and pulling his waist in closer to him with the other hand.

To make himself more exotic Ash plays up his Northern Irish accent, "I'm really diggin' you, Sunshine. What's your name?"

"Jamie."

"Jamie. That's a pretty name."

"What's yours?"

"Ashlynn..."Ash says to conceal his true name, "They call me the 'Wildcat' of Manhattan."

Jamie is amused and chuckles, "Why?"

"Come play with me and I'll show you. My friend and I would love to have a playmate for tonight."

Jamie has second thoughts, "I don't think I should..."

"Are you with someone?"

"Yeah, he's watching us."

"Oh, is he? Who?"

Jamie directs his attention to Rolando who has been staring from afar at the two of them. Ash then turns around and stares at Rolando with his glowing green eyes while pressing his swaying backside up against Jamie. Ash makes sure to make a lasting impression for Rolando by feeling every curvature of Jamie while keeping eye contact.

Rolando is mesmerized at the scene before him; two blondes dancing for his viewing pleasure. However, the bleach blonde that has "Come and get me" glowing on his shirt is truly tempting. Rolando takes a sip of his drink never dropping eye contact. He says under his breath, "What a pretty kitty he is."

"That's a pretty kitty alright, but he has really sharp claws" A drunken Ricardo says as he overheard Rolando.

"I see. You know him?"

"You could say that. That pretty kitty is Ash Lynx. Dangerous in the streets...and in the sheets" Ricardo readjusts his erection from under the bar counter, and takes yet another shot of vodka, "He's called the 'Wildcat' for a reason."

"Ash Lynx, huh? That name sounds familiar..."

"It should. He used to be Dino's pet, and if you know Dino you know he runs Manhattan. I'd watch out if I were you."

"I'll keep that in mind" Rolando takes a few more sips of his drink.

By this time Ash has turned back around to Jamie to convince him to get him off the dance floor, "Your Daddy can watch us if he wants."

Ash whisper into Jamie's ear, "I can't help but notice how aroused you are, Jamie. If you play with me I'll make damn sure you get what you came here for..." Ash licks Jamie's neck and in his most innocent voice says, "Please?" Ash kisses Jamie softly at first, and then Jamie responds by kissing more passionately since he's been waiting for the chance to get a kiss. Jamie can't control himself from his lust anymore.

"Ashlynn?"

"Yeah?"

"Take me."

Ash is pleased of how easy this is for him so far; he smiles at Jamie and rushes him off the dance floor for a bit more fun. Ricardo seeing Ash taking Jamie away from the dance floor is in pursuit and follows them to satisfy his voyeuristic horndog desires.

Rolando, still at the bar, was very pleased to see Jamie having fun and even more so having fun with a potential playmate. When he had finished his drink he waved to the bartender to have another drink and turned back around to find his Jamie and Ash Lynx have disappeared. Rolando walks into the crowd and is on the hunt to find Jamie.


	4. A Foxx in the Thicket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Contains breath play content that could be triggering to readers. Breath Play is to be taken seriously and needs proper risk assessment before any consensual action is taken. /End PSA*

Ash leads Jamie off of the dance floor and into the hands of Shorter who is smoking a hookah to pass the time. The smoke he made created a majestic presence around him while his glowing white tank top shows his dragon. As Ash and Jamie walk up closer to him he lowered his sunglasses to unveil his fluorescent purple contact lenses that glow vividly to match "The Beast" written on his cheek and his iridescent hair.

"Uh oh...am I seeing double?" Shorter says as he's trying to flirt.

Ash giggles at the lame attempt of flirting, "Jamie, I'd like you to meet Shorter."

Jamie politely says, "Nice to meet you, Shorter. 'The Beast' are you?"

Shorter nods and stares with a primal lust, "The Beast from the East. Nǐ hǎo ma, Jamie?"

As Jamie and Shorter stare into each other's eyes Ash interjects, "Our new playmate is looking to have some fun with us tonight."

"Really? I think he's gonna have his hands full." Shorter playfully comments as he gestures Jamie to come closer with his index finger. Jamie complies, straddles on top of Shorter, and he gets within a few inches of him as they almost touch noses. "Tell me something, Jamie; have you seen a dragon breathe fire?"

"No" Jamie replies amused.

"Would you like to?"

Jamie nods his head eagerly and Shorter takes a puff of the hookah; the Dragon begins to make perfect smoke rings and other smoke art with his mouth and tongue. Jamie becomes hypnotized by the smoke in the air as they make pretty shapes and colors in the black lit club.

Shorter tells Jamie to inhale for this next trick; he takes another big puff of the hookah and blows the smoke into Jamie's mouth as Jamie inhales the smoke of the Dragon. Jamie blows the smoke that he had gotten and got excited to become a dragon himself. Shorter then pulls him in and kisses him deeply. Jamie comes up for air for a short time and massages his tongue with Shorter's.

"Meow" Ash says and begins to join in as Jamie stops kissing Shorter to see the two passionately kiss each other. While they were kissing, Jamie felt Ash's warm hands go under his shirt and rubs his nipples. Jamie moans and kisses Ash with an intense energy; Shorter feels Jamie start to buck his hips and he follows suit and bucks harder making Jamie feel every pleasurable sensation.

While kissing, Ash is looking off into the crowd and can't find Rolando anywhere. Ash and Shorter need to lure Rolando by using Jamie so Ash pinches Jamie's nipples making his moans turn into audible noises. Ash taunts...

"If you want more, you gotta be louder than that."

To make him get louder, Ash bites his neck and Shorter digs his nails into his back; however this still wasn't enough. Ash keeps taunting Jamie, "Good Boy. You want more?"

"Uh-Huh" Jamie says with a hungering urge.

"That's it. Let your Daddy hear you scream his name, Jamie. Get 'em, Shorter." Both Ash and Shorter bite him at the same time; Ash on the same location of his neck and Shorter on the other side of his neck. The pain sweeps through Jamie as he screams Rolando's name.

Rolando is swimming through the crowd of people and still has not seen any sign of Jamie or Ash. The more time spent in the crowd, the more Rolando worries. He was starting to panic until he hears his Jamie's voice scream his name in a pleasant tone. He follows his voice and sees his Jamie being dominated by Ash and his friend at their booth table. Jamie is now facing Ash enjoying his intense thrusts being given to him as he pants and moans at a quick pace and in between breaths kissing Shorter. Ash catches a glimpse of Rolando and never stops staring. As he's thrusting into Jamie he keeps his eyes on Rolando and sticks his own middle finger into his mouth and sucks on it to tease him. Rolando starts to smile at Ash accepting his invitation to get closer to him. Ash gets off of Jamie and walks slowly over to Rolando swaying his hips.

"Is he yours? He's very beautiful" Ash asks, and gets a chuckle from the tall, tanned, and muscular man, "You must be Rolando."

"And who might you be?"

Ash combs his fingers through his hair and shows his intense glowing green eyes, "Ashlynn...also known as 'The best you'll ever have'."

"Oh, really?"

"I see you like your blondes dirty. I might be bleach blonde, but I can show you how dirty I can get."

Rolando wants to give into his lust a bit and see what "Ashlynn" has in store for him, "Show me."

Ash jumps onto Rolando straddling him; Rolando's hands are perfectly placed on Ash's backside. Ash says in his most lustful tone, "Take me to our booth; I want to take you to Heaven."

Rolando carries Ash over to their booth and sits him down; he kneels before Ash in between his legs and they play with each other's tongues. Rolando lifts up Ash's tank top to reveal his pure, pale, and clean torso that is begging to be marked; Rolando then puts the edge of the tank top into Ash's mouth to hold in place.

"Let's see how much you can take...Ashlynn."

Rolando places painful bites and hickies all over Ash's stomach and chest that is making the blonde moan and writhe. From the painful sensations and having his shirt in his mouth Ash can feel the saliva collecting and dripping from the sides of his mouth as it runs down along his jaw line to his long, slender neck; he doesn't know how much longer he can take this charade as he clenches his hands into fists and closes his eyes to remain focused, but he can't let on his true intentions to Rolando or Jamie. Rolando stops for a brief moment to say...

"Let go of that tank top and I'll smack that ass in front of this entire club."

Rolando continues his torture to see if Ash would break, but to his surprise he never let go of the shirt no matter how much pain he was in. All the while, Shorter was still playing with Jamie as he had took Jamie's belt off to use as a collar to choke his blonde submissive while bucking his hips. Jamie's back arched, his eyes rolled in the back of his head, and his mouth gaped from pleasure, "Y...es...*gasp*...Shor...ter...*gasp*"

Rolando hears his Jamie having a good time as he does breath play with Shorter and smiles. Rolando stops to watch and Ash opens his eyes to find Shorter being so intense and it shocks him so much that his eyes widen. In time, Shorter releases Jamie; he gasps for air and slowly breathes normally. Jamie starts to feel a bit light headed and Shorter supports his weight as they lie down flat in the booth seat together.

Jamie starts to regain his strength and says, "Thank you. You really are a beast. Fuck."

"Xiè xiè, beautiful" Shorter says as he's catching his breath. He yanks on the belt that's still around Jamie's neck to get Jamie to kiss him, and puts his hand in the back of the dirty blonde's pants. Still reeling from the breath play Jamie is yearning for something more than just heavy foreplay, "I can't hold out for much longer. Let's take this somewhere more private."

"More private, huh?" Shorter looks at Jamie then at Ash for a response.

Rolando replies and finally removes the tank top from Ash's mouth, "That sounds like a good idea. What do you think, Ashlynn?"

Ash responds, "Jamie read my mind. Take me to bed, Sir." Rolando smiles at Ash's eagerness, and they all head to one of the open private rooms in the back of the club. Ash and Shorter are making good progress with their objective for tonight; at least in private they will be able to get harsh with Rolando and Jamie if needed. Ash looks at Shorter and gives him a wink to cue that things are going well for them; Shorter gives a smirk as his response while he his holding Jamie in his arms. They are on their way to getting back Eiji, and this night of playing pretend will be over.

They all readjust to the house white lights that are lit in the private room. Shorter sits Jamie down on the sofa that is placed a few feet away from the lit canopy bed that is in the middle of the room. Shorter is kissing Jamie passionately, and then he forcefully turns Jamie over on his stomach and puts handcuffs on him that he found supplied in the room. Ash turns off the house lights and the only thing lit was the canopy bed; Ash pushes Rolando and he falls backwards on the bed making perverted eyes Ash's way. Ash takes out a long bandana from his back pocket and goes to restrain one of Rolando's arms, but is denied as Rolando turns the tables and restrains Ash with his hands behind his back and his hair pulled to hold his head up, "Show's over, Ash."

Seeing that Ash is restrained, Shorter quickly took the knife from his ankle and placed it under Jamie's throat. Rolando pulls Ash's hair roughly to make Ash wince in pain, "Tell your friend to release Jamie or I will snap your neck in half."

Ash knows when his back's against the wall so he gives in to Rolando's demand, "Do it, Shorter."

Shorter obeys as he removes the knife away from Jamie and releases him from the handcuffs; Jamie takes his pistol from his ankle, aims it at Shorter, and walks closer to Rolando not dropping eye contact or aim towards his target. Rolando checks Ash for any weapons and finds he, too, armed himself at the ankle with a knife; he disarms Ash, "Thought you could outsmart me, huh? Dino and our Boss let us know all about you and how...mischievous you are."

Ash tries to struggle his way out of Rolando's hold but can barely move, and out of frustration says, "Your fuckin' prick of a Boss and Dino can rot in hell! Where's Eiji?"

"Who the hell knows...but my question to you is..." Rolando reaches under Ash to unbutton his pants and unzip his fly, "...are you ready for this anaconda, pinche perro? As Rolando starts to pull down Ash's pants they all hear a sound coming from the entrance; Ricardo, drunk and horny, interrupts the disastrous scene with his slurred speech...

"So...you wanna fuck them, but not me, huh? Who the hell are they to you?!" As Ricardo is saying this he is walking closer to Ash, but Rolando and Jamie are feeling threatened. Jamie was getting too frightened of anyone hurting Rolando so he aims his gun at Ricardo, and fires a warning shot at him, "FUCK OFF, BASTARD!"

"JAMIE, NO!" Rolando tries to stop the madness that is happening but is too late. Ricardo gets scared and takes out his pistol and fires at Jamie. As Jamie hits the floor, Shorter kicks over the coffee table in front of him and uses it as cover from gunfire. Rolando sees Jamie fall to the floor, releases Ash, takes his pistol and starts to fire at Ricardo. Ash is still on the bed and covers his head with his hands as he knows he is temporarily guarded by Rolando's body. He feels a sudden yank on his wrist; it was Shorter trying to grab him away from the danger. Ash reaches to Shorter and he gets pulled off the bed to safe cover on the side of the bed. Shorter and Ash can hear the gunfire between Rolando and Ricardo and a few shots hit but they can't tell who was hit; Ash looks at Jamie who is trying to stay alive from his gunshot wound to his chest as blood is now coming from his mouth when he cries "Rolando".

The gunshots cease and Ash is the first to look over the bed at the results of the fight. Rolando was fatally shot multiple times before going down, and Ricardo was nowhere to be found. Ash is starting to feel the panic of losing Eiji in his head and chest as he rushes over to Jamie to keep him alive just enough to get any information about Eiji.

"Jamie? Jamie...listen to me. I need find my friend that you abducted. Where is he? Where's Eiji?"

All Jamie could do is cry out for Rolando until he couldn't breathe anymore and was dead. Ash tries to shake Jamie back awake for the sake of his sanity but is unsuccessful; Ash is unable to hold his emotions anymore so he screams at the top of his lungs...

"FUUUUUUCK!"

Shorter knows this can't go on for much longer; the cops will soon get here and they need to escape with what time they have, "Ash...Ash! We gotta go, Man! Ricardo is getting' away! Come on!" Ash snaps out of his rage quickly from Shorter's voice, and they both run through the chaotic crowds of people that have heard the gunshots and manage to evacuate the building with no witnesses. Ash and Shorter flee the night club entrance before the police get there and head to an alley to regroup; Ash now has no leads to Eiji and has no idea who took him other than the two that are dead right now.

"Fuckin' dumb ass Ricardo! Always startin' shit! Damnit!" Ash spews from his anger.

"He can't be that far. Son of a bitch has to be around somewh-" Shorter's interrupted by screams off into the distance. As Ash and Shorter are hearing where it's coming from they also know it's Ricardo's voice. They both run to Ricardo's location within the alley ways and find him dead with his throat slit open. They both look around wondering who could've done this, but they didn't find anyone which is scaring them. They hear a phone ring; a cell phone was laying on Ricardo's back waiting for someone to pick it up. Ash looks at Shorter then goes to pick up the cell phone from Ricardo's body and answers it...

"Alright enough of this shit...Where's Eiji?"

"Ash?" The voice calms Ash down in an instant.

"Eiji? Is that you? Where are you?" Ash only hears silence, "Can you hear me?"

A different voice is heard that carried a low, bass tone, "Clear as crystal...Ash."

"Who the fuck are you? You better not lay a finger on Eiji or –"

"Or what? You'll kill me? Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots." The unknown man on the phone chuckles and a knife being opened is heard, "Don't worry...Eiji is safe...in my care." Ash can hear Eiji in the background telling the person "Stop!"and "Please leave me alone!"while hearing worrisome struggling as if he was bound to something.

Ash couldn't take much more of hearing Eiji being tortured, "Enough! Fucking stop it!" The person stops torturing Eiji only to continue with their conversation...

"You should be grateful I haven't done anything worse. Enough of amusement; let's talk business. Papa Dino would like to cordially invite you to his charity auction that's coming up in the next few days. I hope you will be able to make it. Eiji would be so disappointed if you don't...won't you, Eiji?" Eiji is heard yet again being tortured and gets to speak for the last time as he tries to hold back tears, "Ash, please help me. I'm scared."

Ash now has tears in his eyes from hearing Eiji's plea for a rescue, "I won't leave you, Eiji. I swear...on my life...as God as my witness... I will find you and save you. Okay? Eiji?"

"How touching..." The mysterious person comes back on the phone, "We'll send you the details shortly on this phone. Oh, one last thing, when you get to the auction tell the hotel manager that Eduardo Foxx sent you." Foxx hangs up the phone and it goes silent leaving Ash completely helpless and at the hands of his enemies.


End file.
